Drifting Apart
by NANLIT
Summary: Videl muses about how she became close to Gohan and his friends and grew apart from Sharpener and Erasa in such a short time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toriyama/Toriyama Akira owns Dragon Ball Z.

**Drifting Apart**

It's strange looking back how my life was before I met Son Gohan and how it's changed since meeting him. Before I met Gohan, I believed that my father, Mr. Satan, was the strongest man in the world and that he defeated Cell and that I myself was pretty strong. I was close friends with Sharpener and Erasa and generally admired by everyone due to who my father is. Then one day, Gohan came to Orange Star High School with such high entrance exam scores as well as commuting from such a long distance. Not long after, the Great Saiyaman appeared and once I figured his identity was Gohan, I blackmailed him into competing in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and to teach me to fly. I should have figured that Gohan was hiding a whole lot more, but I didn't really ponder about it.

In the time it took for me to master flying, I became really close with Gohan, Goten, and Chi Chi. I really enjoyed their lifestyle of living so far away from civilization where they can have privacy as opposed to the city where sometimes I wondered who my friends were and not just brownnosing to me because of my dad. I noticed that they treated me pretty normally, the exception being when Chi Chi found out I was wealthy and she changed her opinion on me by pushing for me to marry Gohan; although Gohan told me it was because Chi Chi grew up wealthy due to her father being the Ox King and that his wealth was finally about to run out. The normal treatment I received there made me miss training with Gohan and missing Mount Paozu in general when I continued my training by myself at home. Between learning to fly at Gohan's house and training by myself, I spent no time with Sharpener and Erasa, but even then I still felt close to them.

The day of the tournament and the next 2 days during the whole Majin Buu incident, my life changed forever. During the preliminaries, a small group of fighters were scoring higher than my dad and one of them even destroyed the machine. I was shocked to learn they knew Gohan and that one of them was his late father, Son Goku. They teased us a bit and went on their way to watch Goten and Trunks in the Children's Division. When I watched Goten and Trunks in the final round, I was amazed about how strong they were, especially for being how young they were. Gohan and his friends enjoyed the fight while I was shocked. When they left to go eat before the Adult Division instead of watching Trunks fight my father, they left except for Gohan. Warning bells came in my head again as to why they didn't worship my father like the rest of the world. After Trunks beat my dad (although he said he let Trunks win and at the time I believed him but I soon learned otherwise), Gohan's friends weren't surprised about the results.

When I let slip that my father was Mr. Satan when I as drawing my number, they were kind of shocked but they just teased Gohan about it and they didn't treat me differently; it was really nice. Then things went crazy with me getting pummeled by Spopovitch, getting healed instantly by a bean (I later learned was called a Senzu bean), and then Gohan revealing himself as the Golden Haired Warrior and getting beat after Kaioshin paralyzed him. I left with Gohan and learned about Babidi and Majin Buu and realized that a lot of bad things were about to go down. It became clear to me why Gohan's friends treated me normally; they knew the truth about the defeat of Cell and were a lot stronger than my dad and myself.

After I left and on the way back ran into Goten and Trunks while telling them about Buu (which they decided to head towards the battle as fast as they could), I ended up collecting the Dragon Balls with Bulma and Chi Chi and the rest to revive those killed by Vegeta and learned another big secret. After Goku took us to the Lookout to hide from Buu, I spent the next 2 days watching Goten and Trunks master Fusion and hung out with Gohan's friends while also mourning over Gohan who I could tell was alive even though no one else thought so due to not sensing him. Hanging out with Gohan's friends while the Earth was in danger made me become very close to them. They were fast becoming my closest friends in the world as we spent the time talking about their past adventures and I learned that they, especially Goku, had been through a lot; I was being told about their biggest secrets and it had nothing to do with my father, but by me knowing, and falling in love with, Gohan and it was a nice feeling to know that these people were definitely true friends. I watched Goten and Trunks become the arrogant Gotenks and when Majin Buu later came to us, I was scared; I was even shocked that my dad befriended Buu and almost stopped Buu from killing altogether. It was the weirdest feeling ever being turned into chocolate and then getting eaten. When I was revived, I heard Vegeta asking for us to raise our hand to help defeat Buu and I did with the others. Soon, Goku's voice could be heard and then my father's, which got everyone else on Earth to raise their hands to donate some energy to help defeat Buu. I was embarrassed that my father was taking all the credit when I now knew otherwise what really happened.

When they returned home, I was shocked that the initial Buu would be living with us and that when the Dragon Balls reactivated, they would ask for the people's memories of Buu to be erased (although people would remember that dad saved them from something). I was also happy when Goku said that he was alive again and would be returning home and that they now saw my father as a friend as well.

When I returned to school though, everything was different to me. Although my father did help defeat Buu by convincing everyone to raise their hands, they knew nothing about what really happened in the final battle. They knew nothing about who really defeated Cell or that he was created by Dr. Gero and came from the future, or that originally, the Earth was to be nearly destroyed by 2 Artificial Humans created by Dr. Gero. They knew nothing about the Dragon Balls or the adventures of Son Goku and his friends and how they saved the Earth many times. I was suddenly in Gohan's shoes when he came here having all these secrets that no one at school knew and he sympathized with how I felt. Even with Sharpener and Erasa, I felt a huge gap between us when before, they were my best friends. When the memories were erased by the Dragon Balls that was just one more secret that I knew. I started spending most of my free time at Mount Paozu while becoming closer to the Son family and most of my dates with Gohan was just enjoying nature and being able to have privacy while we got closer. Even then, I knew that when we got married, I wanted to live here. While I was still in high school, I still hung out with Sharpener and Erasa but it felt different and they could tell as well that things were different although they didn't know why and that subject was mostly ignored by all of us, which just contributed to us drifting apart When we graduated, although no one said it, we knew it was a good chance that we'd never see each other again.

When it came time for me to marry Gohan, I didn't even invite Sharpener and Erasa because I wouldn't be able to explain to them how casually they treated my father and I or if anyone turned into Super Saiyans or any other thing that I knew was normal to the group but would seem crazy to Sharpener and Erasa who knew nothing about them. I was happy to move in next door to Goku's house with Gohan and then later, Pan. I didn't go to the city often as it was dad who visited us often rather than the other way around. I spent most days being with my new family and although we could be out of contact with our friends a long time, we would have reunions every once in a while (usually at Bulma's house) and we would act like we had seen each other just the day before. I knew that if I saw Sharpener and/or Erasa again after such a long time, we wouldn't be able to act like we had just seen each other the day before.

It's amazing how in just a short amount of time, I became very close to Gohan's friends and at the same time, a rift appeared and then grew between my previous 2 best friends because of my whole world turning upside down.

**End**

Published: Sunday, February 19, 2012


End file.
